dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skills
In the left side menu on this wiki, the gameplay menu lists Attributes, Talents and Spells but does not list Skills in the drop down. I think Skills should be added to that list but I don't know how to do it ... thanks. : All of the sidebar drop-down options are decided by number of hits. So the more people who have visited a page the higher it will appear on the list. Currently, attributes has had 8378 hits and skills has had 4306. So it still has quite a way to go catch up. Loleil 08:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Wow thanks for the response. I didn't know that! Question regarding intimidation Can someone please tell me whether I need to have "Master Coercion" even I intend to use intimidation (for higher levels) or I just need to have "Coercion" and higher "Strength"? -- Snfonseka :I could use this information as well. Same question also applies to Lock Picking and Cunning. Does Level 1 + High Cunning = Open Locks? If someone could post a definitive answer that would be great. --ABCoLD 07:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Here is my understanding from reading other message boards. Each point of coercion = 25 points toward a persuade/intimidate check. Your cunning - 10 is then added to that. The highest check in game is 100. So, 4 points would let you pass every check in the game. Or, 3 points in coercion and 35 cunning would suffice for all persuade checks. Or, 2 points and 60 cunning. As far as lockpicking, each talent point in it gives you 10 points toward a check, and your cunning is directly added to that. The hardest locks in the game require 60 points. So, if this is accurate, then even if you have 4 talent points in lockpick, you still need 20 cunning for the very hardest locks. Or, 2 points and 40 cunning. Or no points at all and 60 cunning. I am working to verify this in game, but it's the most reasonable and legitimate sounding explanations I've found so far. --Qwinn 19:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Further testing reveals that if you have 3 points in Deft Hands, you need 40 cunning to open all chests - 38 did not suffice. So it looks like the above is correct except that the cunning - 10 thing holds for lockpicking as well. Coercion, however, I'm not sure about... I have 3 ranks and 41 cunning and still cannot pass the second Persuade check in Ser Nancine's dialogue during the Crime Wave quest. I presume this is the check that gets you 2 gold for selling her medicine, but not having passed it yet I'm not sure. When I get enough cunning to pass the check, I'll post here. Note this is the only persuade check I haven't passed easily at this point. --Qwinn 00:41, December 10, 2009 (UTC) At what levels do you get Skill points? I know Rogues get them every 2 leves while Warriors and Mages get them every 3 levels, but what is the first level a Rogue will get a new Skill point and what is the level Warriors and Mages will get a new Skill point? Do Rogues get it when they reach level 2 or level 3? Do Warriors and Mages get it when they reach level 3 or level 4? Servius 18:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) * I think I figured it out. My Rogue just turned 16 and got a skill point and one of my Mages also turned 16 and didn't. I can work backwards from there and will put the info on the article side. Servius 01:18, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Trap-Making like Poison-Making? With Poison-Making, you only need level 1 to use the poisons, though you need higher levels to make higher level poisons. Is Trap-Making like that too? Can someone with level 1 TM set level 4 traps that were made by another party memeber? Servius 02:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Confused??? I am stuck on what skill has to do with unlocking chests and doors, can anybody help with that plz...... --Flashback9010 05:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Cameron Deft Hands. (Sigh) Coroxn 02:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Is Survival of any use? I have maxed out Poison-making, Combat Training and I have three points in Coercion. Now, it stands between Survival or Stealing, just to stay with the Rogue-thing. But, Leliana already has maxed out Stealing-skill. What to choose? Is Survival a handy perk? PS: And how DOES one steal? I never figured that out. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) In order to steal: Approach a mark. Bring up the radial menu with the character who has the ability, in this case Leliana. Go to skills section and trigger it from there or assign it to one of the hotkeys and use it. IMO, survival is fairly worthless, aside from needing it at the second level to complete the Elora's Halla quest. I'd get it there if completing that quest is still an option for you and you have nothing better to do with the points (last point in coercion, combat tactics for when you need to switch to other chars for anything), but that's as far as I'd take it. (Lelaine 18:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC)) I think Survival is pretty useful. After you get a high Survival you can see all types of enemies in the map. It can show you their level, their type and all that. I think it's usefull because I hate surprise attacks. --Rocketai (talk) 04:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Strange skill I don't know, Howe how, I don't know why, but after my character leveled up, this... Weird skill appeared: From all the strange things I've seen in Dragon Age... This is the weirdest. --Rocketai (talk) 04:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :O_o That is weird. The love hearts, the pink, I'm speechless. 04:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I know! And disturbing! I don't know how that came up... Maybe a bugged mod that I downloaded? But the only mods I downloaded were armors and weapons, nothing related to Skill/Talents. Preposterous! --Rocketai (talk) 06:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC)